Immer der eigene Weg
by Arielen
Summary: John Sheppard hatte schon immer einen eigenen Kopf, als Kind und Jugendlicher. Ausgehend von Ep. 5.15 "Outcast" hier Momente, in denen er dies eindrucksvoll beweist, und auch wie und warum er eigentlich gegen seinen Vater rebellierte. Oneshot. Complete.


**Stargate Atlantis**

**Das erste Jahr**

**Der eigene Weg**

Rating: G, Drama, Charakterstudie

Inhalt:

Nur ein Blick in die Vergangenheit, Szenen, mit der ich der Vergangenheit von John Sheppard näher zu kommen versuche und damit meiner Sicht auf den Charakter.

Das ganze bezieht sich mehr oder weniger auf Äußerungen, die John in der Folge 4.15 „Outcast" gemacht hat. Ebenso schlägt sie Brücken zu Andeutungen in anderen Geschichten.

Angesiedelt ist diese Story jedoch zu Anfang der ersten Staffel, kurz vor „38 Minuten", die Erinnerungen reichen in die frühen 1970ger und 1980ger Jahre zurück.

Disclaimer:

Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel.. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

* + * + *

_Teyla blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sie hatte zwar nur einen Teil der ernsten Unterhaltung mitbekommen, die die Expeditionsleiterin mit ihrem militärischen Kommandanten geführt hatte, aber sie schien schon zu verstehen, warum es ging. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich über die Anweisungen von Dr. Weir hinweg gesetz, und eetwas getan, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Und sie schien dabei die ganze Zeit in seinen Gesichtszügen gelesen zu haben._

„_Ich weiß ihren Einsatz für uns Athosianer und vor allem die Jungen zu schätzen, aber sie sollten Dr. Weir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie sie immer wieder übergehen wollen. Wenn sie der Ansicht ist, dass unsere jungen Männer vorerst nicht an den Waffen ihres Volkes ausgebildet werden sollen, dann respektieren wir das."_

„_Ja schon gut." John wollte sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Auf ihn wartete noch einiges an Papierkram, denn der letzte Missionsbericht harrte noch seiner Fertigstellung, ebenso wie die Gegenzeichnung von Sergeant Bates Übersicht. Außerdem brauchte er sich nicht auch noch mahnende Worte von einem seiner Teammitglieder anzuhören._

_Er blickte gequält zu Teyla. Die lächelte nur._

„_Haben sie einfach ein bisschen mehr Geduld und warten sie ab. Dr. Weir braucht ihre Zeit und sie nicht mit der Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen." Sie musterte ihn genauer, schien über etwas nach zu denken und strahlte ihn dann an. „Kann es sein, dass sie schon in ihrer Jugend immer ihren eigenen Weg gegangen sind, Major Sheppard Selbst als sie gerade einmal so alt gewesen sind wie Shanao?"_

_John nickte und überspielte seine Verlegenheit und die wehmütigen Gedanken mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen. „Ja, das war ich wohl." Er wusste, auf was sie anspielte. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sie beim Studium einer ganz bestimmten Datei entdeckt..._

* + * + *

Der Spielwarenladen lag in einer der renommiertesten Einkaufsstraßen New Yorks und gehörte zu den Geschäften, in denen gerade einmal die Reichen und Berühmten ein und aus gingen, das gemeine Fußvolk gerade einmal an den Fensterscheiben die Nase platt drückten, um einen Blick auf das, was im Laden vor sich ging, zu erhaschen.

Deshalb bestanden die Eingangstüren nicht ohne Grund aus satiniertem Glas und eine opulente Dekoration verdeckte den Blick ins Innere.

Die Angestellten waren so handverlesen wie die Waren, denn der Besitzer achtete darauf, dass der Kunde im Mittelpunkt stand. Nur wer so dachte wie er konnte eine Chance haben, hier zu arbeiten.

So wie die junge Frau, die das gut gekleidete Ehepaar und ihren Sohn begrüßte. Die dezent gewählte und fast schon etwas konservative Kleidung der drei deutete darauf hin, dass sie zu den alten Familien des Landes gehörten, die es lange nicht mehr nötig hatten, ihren Reichtum zur Schau zu stellen. Und gerade deshalb waren sie die angenehmsten Kunden. Anspruchsvoll ja – aber höflich und umgänglich.

Glücklicherweise wusste sie, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, der Wirtschaftsmogul war gerade heute erst in der Zeitung gewesen. Er weilte aufgrund eines Kongresses in der Stadt. Offensichtlich hatte er sich heute für seine Familie etwas Zeit genommen. Vermutlich eher unwillig, denn er schien sich nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen.

Dafür aber offensichtlich seine Frau, die sich mit strahlenden Augen umsah. Über sie war bisher nur sehr wenig an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Die Verkäuferin wusste nur, dass sie ihre Wohltätigkeitsarbeit auf ganz andere Art und Weise verrichtete, als andere Frauen ihrer Gesellschaftschicht.

„Mr. und Mrs. Sheppard, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie dann höflich und lächelte den Jungen an, der sich mit großen Augen umsah. Es war ein niedliches Kind von vielleicht zwei oder zweieinhalb Jahren, dass in seinem Anzug irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte, woran vor allem der wirre Haarschopf schuld war.

„John wollte unbedingt ein neues Spielzeug haben", erklärte Mrs. Sheppard lächelnd und sah dann zu ihrem Kind hinab. „Hast du schon etwas gesehen, was dir gefällt?" Sie ließ das Kind los, das den Kopf schüttelte, ein paar Schritte umher ging, sich einmal im Kreis drehte, stehen blieb und dann am Kopf kratze.

„Hast du Interesse an einem Stofftier, oder aber vielleicht ...." Die Verkäuferin kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Plötzlich – als hätte ihn eine Wespe gestochen, sauste der Dreikäsehoch los und verschwand hinter einem Regal mit Holzpuzzles. Dann hörte man etwas rumpeln, und man sah, wie sich die Waren auf einem Regal bewegten.

Die Verkäuferin folgte dem Jungen mit schnellen Schritten, begleitet von Mrs. Sheppard. Doch da war das Unglück schon geschehen. Ein paar große Stoffbären wurden vom Regal heruntergefegt, ebenso wie die auf einem Plüschwürfel dekorierten Tiere. Der Junge, der das Ziel seiner Wünsche aus einem Gestell heraus gezogen hatte, versuchte es festzuhalten, bekam aber Übergewicht und fiel nach hinten. Er wurde von dem schreiend bunten Plüschhubschrauber, der noch ein ganzes Stück größer war als er begraben. Aber nur einen Moment. Dann tauchte der wuschelige Haarschopf wieder auf, und kleine Hände umklammerten die rotweiß gestreiften Rotoren aus Plüsch. „Meins!", verkündete er mit großem Ernst.

Mrs. Sheppard hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch es war nicht zu hören, wie sehr sie sich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen versuchte. Auch die Verkäuferin sah verlegen zur Seite, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Nicht nur, dass es einfach nur niedlich aussah, der Junge hatte sich auch eines der Spielzeuge ausgesucht, um das andere Kinder einen großen Bogen machten.

Verstohlen warf die Verkäuferin einen Blick zu Mr. Sheppard, der gar nicht so erbaut von der Wahl seines Sohnes zu sein schien. „Muss er ausgerechnet so etwas nehmen? Kann es kein einfacher Bär sein?" raunte er seiner Frau zu.

„Ach, lass ihn doch", entgegnete Mrs. Sheppard. „Schau doch mal, wie sehr er ihm gefällt. Und ich könnte mich auch in den Plüschhelikopter verlieben!"

Beantwortet wurde das nur mit einem unwilligen Grollen aus der Kehle des Wirtschaftsmoguls, das seine Frau aber geflissentlich ignorierte. Sie ging statt dessen auf ihren Sohn zu. „Soll ich dir helfen ihn zu tragen?"

„Nein!" protestierte der Kleine und klammerte sich noch fester an den Helikopter, den er kaum heben konnte Er mühte sich redlich damit ab, ihn in Richtung Ausgang zu tragen, während Mr. Sheppard wohl nun eher das Geschäftliche regeln wollte.

Aber er zuckte wie die Verkäuferin heftig zusammen, als es im Raum aufblitzte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihr junger Gehilfe, der gerade erst zwei Monate hier arbeitete, das ganze beobachtet und die Kamera von hinten aus den Privaträumen geholt, um diesen nur all zu lustigen Vorfall fest zu halten.

Sie schluckte. Wenn das nur keinen Ärger gab.

* + * + *

Teyla war lange gegangen, John wandte endlich seinen Blich ab und klickte das Bild weg. Er fragte sich immer noch wie das irgendwie und irgendwann in die Datenbank gelangt war, die einen guten Überblick über die Vielfalt menschlicher Kultur – und ihrer Auswüchse bot.

Müde rieb er sich die Stirn, denn er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

Auch er musste jetzt lächeln. Ja, damals hatte er den Plüsch-Helikopter geliebt. Über die Jahre waren die Farben verblasst oder durch Flecken verändert und Stoff wie Säume fadenscheinig geworden. Irgendwann, vermutlich als er auf die höhere Schule übergetreten war, hatte er ihn zusammen mit anderem Spielzeug auf den Dachboden eines der Anwesen verbannen lassen. Ob es ihn immer noch gab?

_Er wusste gar nicht ob es damals für den Angestellten ärger gegeben hatte. Denn eines war seinem Vater immer wichtig gewesen – seine Familie aus der Öffentlichkeit zu halten. Was immer man Patrick Sheppard auch vorwerfen konnte. Er hatte seine Frau und seine Söhne nicht dazu benutzt, um die Emotionen der Massen zu steuern._

_So wie er ihn kannte, hatte sein Vater vermutlich mit dem Geschäftsführer gesprochen und den jungen Mann verwarnen lassen und unter Strafandrohung verboten, das Bild zu verkaufen. Seine Mutter aber hatte sich einen Abzug und das Negativ erbeten._

_So war sie immer gewesen ... und damit hatte er ihr seine Liebe zu dem bewiesen, was auch sie über alles schätzte – das Fliegen. Er schätzte, das damals auch eine Leidenschaft in ihn erwacht war, derer er sich erst viel später bewusst geworden war._

_Einen ersten Schritt in die Richtung hatte er mit fünfzehn getan, in einem typischen Akt von Teenager-Rebellion, den er nur bereut hatte..._

* + * + *

John eilte die Treppen hinunter. Ein Chauffeur wartete draußen, um ihn zu einem Freund zu bringen, mit dem er den Nachmittag verbringen wollte. Doch als er an dem Salon vorbei kam, hielt er inne. Neben Pfeifenduft drangen auch Stimmen aus dem Raum.

Offensichtlich hatte er wieder den pensionierten Dekan Willington zu Gast, mit dem er High School und College geteilt hatte, zu Besuch. Seitdem seine Mutter nicht mehr hier lebte, kam er häufiger vorbei. Deshalb war seine Anwesenheit nicht ungewöhnlich

Nur dass gerade eben sein Name gefallen war, hatte John stutzig gemacht.

„... bringt mein Ältester ausgezeichnete Noten mit nach Hause, aber er könnte besser sein, wenn er wollte. John ist genau wie sie. Mit dem Kopf in den Wolken und ohne Bodenhaftung. Er hat ein großes mathematisches Talent, aber nicht den Ehrgeiz, um das daraus zu machen, was er heraus holen könnte." Sein Vater verstummte kurz und setzte dann wieder an „Von einem zukünftigen Harvard-Studenten erwarte ich nur die allerbesten Leistungen."

John schnappte nach Luft.

Hatte er da eben richtig gehört?

Verplante sein Vater etwa über seinen Kopf seine Zukunft? Schließlich war er auch auf Harvard gewesen und noch immer Mitglied von Pi-Alpha einer der alten renommierten und großen Studentenvereinigungen. Saß der Dekan nicht dieser grade als Alterspräsident vor?

John ballte die Fäuste.

Der Nachmittag mit seinem Freund war jetzt Nebensache, denn das hier erschien ihm viel wichtiger. In einem Jahr würde er die High School abschließen. Schon die Wahl des College würde über die Universität entscheiden, die er später besuchen wollte. Und da hatte er zusammen mit einem Lehrer, der seine besonderen Begabungen förderte, bereits ganz andere Überlegungen gemacht.

Immerhin gab es Programme, die jemanden wie ihn fördern konnten. Wenn er den Mensa-Test, für den er sich erst vor ein paar Tagen angemeldet hatte, bestand, dann würde sich eine interessante Tür für ihn öffnen.

Atemlos lauschte er weiter.

„Es ist sinnvoll, das John in die Verbindungen hinein wächst, damit es ihm später leichter fällt, meine Arbeit zu übernehmen. Schließlich wird er mein Nachfolger sein."

Ein kalter Schauer ließ über Johns Rücken. Das bedeutete einen Aktenberg nach dem anderen zu unterzeichnen, mit langweiligen Menschen in öden Konferenzen zusammen zu sitzen und über Dinge reden zu müssen, die ihn nicht interessierten und von denen er auch nicht unbedingt viel verstehen wollte. Statistiken hatten ihn noch nie begeistert und er berechnete lieber den Kurs eines Düsenjets oder den Treibstoffverbrauch einer Raumfähre um die Trägheit der Erdanziehung zu überwinden als die durchschnittlichen Verbrauchswerte eines Wasserwerkes nach ihrer Effizienz zu kalkulieren.

Ihm lag jedenfalls die Technik viel näher als die Wirtschaft.

„Und dein Jüngster, Dave?"

„Er ist noch zu jung, um jetzt schon Entscheidungen über seine Zukunft zu treffen."

„Ach ja?", murmelte John, während sein Ärger wuchs. Dave war vielleicht drei Jahre jünger als er. Als er in dessen Alter gewesen war, hatte Patrick Sheppard schon genügend Pläne gemacht und war immer wieder mit seiner Frau in Streit geraten, die das überhaupt nicht gemocht hatte. John war immer ihr Liebling gewesen, und sie hatte seine Ideen gefördert, wo sie nur konnte.

Er seufzte leise, als er sich an ihre Ausflüge auf den Flugplatz erinnerte, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war – und den Besuch im Raumfahrtzentrum vor knapp drei Jahren. Er hatte diesen nicht nur so deutlich in Erinnerung, weil er damals tief beeindruckt einen Raketenstart mitangesehen hatte, es war auch ihr Abschiedsgeschenk an ihn gewesen.

Genau so wie ihre Worte bei einer der letzten Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Vater: „Er soll selbst entscheiden, wohin ihn sein Herz zieht. Bei aller Liebe. Du hast ihm zwar viel mitgegeben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Freude daran haben wird, ein Wirtschaftsmagnat zu sein, so wie du. Er will wie ich Menschen von Angesicht zu Angesicht helfen und wissen, was er tut, nicht nur nach einigen Jahren Ahnung davon bekommen, das er etwas bewirkt haben könnte." Diese Worte hatten sich für immer in seinen Geist eingebrannt.

Dekan Willingtons Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Na ja, dann solltest du John zu unserem nächsten Treffen Am Ende des nächsten Monats mitbringen. Du weißt, dass wir uns vor einigen Jahren angewöhnt haben, die Kontakte unter den jungen Aspiranten zu fördern, damit sie sich später in Harvard mit den richtigen Personen zusammen tun."

„Ja, ich weiß, davon hat du mir erzählt, und das halte ich für gar nicht einmal so dumm..."

Kalte Wut stieg in John auf. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, riss er die Tür weit auf.

Er hatte genug gehört!

Mit zornblitzenden Augen und schnellen Schritten trat er in den Raum und bleib vor den beiden Männern stehen, die es sich vor einem der großen Fenster in den Sesseln bequem gemacht hatten.

„Nein, Vater", sagte er ruhig aber kalt und entschlossen. „Ich werde nicht nach Harvard gehen. Stanford bietet in den Fächern, die mich interessieren viel mehr Möglichkeiten und Spezialisierungen. Und ich denke, ich suche mir meine Freunde dort selbst aus."

Die beiden älteren Männer hatten sich ihm bei seinem plötzlichen Eintritt verblüfft zugewandt. Patrick Sheppard starrte seinen Sohn entgeistert an und schnappte nach Luft. „Stanford? Höre ich richtig, du willst nach Stanford?"

Wenn es eine Universität gab, die Harvard Absolventen verabscheuten, dann war es diese. Johne wusste das. Er hatte genug über die Rivalität zwischen den beiden Elite-Universitäten gehört. Und deshalb bereitete es ihm diebische Freude, seinen alten Herrn damit eines auszuwischen. Er würde sich nicht verplanen lassen, nie und nimmer!

„Ja, warum nicht? Müssen alle Sheppards immer und unbedingt Harvard besuchen? Schon du hast mit der Tradition gebrochen, als du Mutter geheiratet hast, die ganz und gar nicht aus deinen Kreisen kann. Warum also willst du mir etwas verbieten was du selbst getan hast?"

„Es reicht, du gehst zu weit, John. Das was ich von dir erwarte ist keine Frage der Tradition, sondern der Vernunft! In Harvard bestehen bereits Verbindungen, die sehr nützlich für dein späteres Leben werden können."

„Und was dann?" gab John hitzig zurück. „Ich weiß, du wirst jetzt sagen, dass du nur das Beste für mich willst, aber ist dem wirklich so?" Er holte tief Luft. „Du willst, das ich so werde wie du. Aber das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen..."

„Genug, John! Glaube ja nicht, dass du mit diesem trotzigen Verhalten meine Meinung ändern kannst" Patrick Sheppard erhob sich abrupt , während der Dekan alles nur ruhig beobachtete und sich nicht einmischte.

„Ich will tatsächlich nur das Beste für dich und dein Leben. Du besitzt Talente, die nicht ungenutzt verkümmern sollen. Und ich setze große Hoffnungen in dich, dass du das Familienunternehmen klug weiter führst, die Anlagen hast du. Für das, was du an Wissen benötigst, gibt es keine bessere Universität als Harvard ..."

Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu

„Stanford hat einen genau so guten Ruf wie Harvard"" unterbrach ihn John.

„Stanford ist aber nicht die Universität auf die Mitglieder der Familie Sheppard zu gehen pflegen." Sein Vater stand ihm nun gegenüber. „Glaube mir, wenn du erst einmal dort bist, wirst du schon verstehen, warum Harvard das beste für dich ist."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht."

„Du bist nicht in der Position das zu entscheiden." Patrick Sheppard beherrschte sich sehr gut, nur sein Kiefer mahlte und zeigte die Wut, die in ihm brodelte. Das wäre anders gewesen, wenn sie alleine in diesem Raum gewesen wären. Doch wie immer verlor er vor Fremden nicht sein Gesicht. „Harvard hat unsere Familie immer weit gebracht."

John tat es ihm gleich. Er sah dem Vater furchtlos in die Augen. „Dann wird sich das in meiner Generation ändern, Vater."

„Das, mein Sohn, werden wir noch sehen! Das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht gesprochen.", entgegnete Patrick Sheppard kalt. „Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer. Der Besuch bei Edward Walton ist gestrichen!"

„Ja Sir, ich habe verstanden!" erwiderte John knapp und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

Dann drehte er sich um und marschierte hinaus. Er konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, die Tür etwas heftiger zu schließen als üblich.

„Und zeig Benehmen, das deinem Alter würdig ist"" drang es schon ein wenig unbeherrschter durch die Tür. John blieb stehen und blickte über die Schulter auf das dunkle Eichenholz. „Ja, Sir, auch das habe ich verstanden und werde versuchen es zu beherzigen!" entgegnete er laut genug, dass man es durch das halbe Hau hören konnte.

Erst dann ging er mit steifen Schritte und steinerner Miene nach oben. Im Zimmer angekommen, trat er vor Wut gegen einen herumliegenden Schuh, der zu seiner Schuluniform gehörte. Es war ihm egal, ob der an dem Schrank gegen den er prallte Spuren hinterließ.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett und schlug die Hände in das Kissen. Einmal, zweimal, dann verrauchte seine Wut. Die Selbstbeherrschung der Sheppards funktionierte inzwischen sehr gut.

Dann setzte er sich wieder auf und starrte auf das Poster, das nach Ansicht seines Vaters nur die edle Tapete verunstaltete und einen Star zeigte, den John sehr schätzte. Er wusste, das die heutige Szene noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Spätestens morgen würde sein Vater mit ihm sprechen und dann alles daran setzen, ihn auf Biegen und Brechen nach Harvard zu bekommen.

Das war ihm klar geworden, seit er letztes Jahr bei einem Schulausflug so auffällig geworden war, dass sich sogar das FBI mit ihm beschäftigt hatte.

Bei Patrick Sheppard hatten damals die Alarmglocken geklingelt. Nicht nur, dass es peinlich war, und er alles dafür getan hatte, um die Presse von den Vorfall abzulenken. Es hatte ihm auch eines gezeigt. Seit dem hatte er keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sein älterer Sohn entgleiste und womöglich noch auf die schiefe Bahn geriet.

Was der Vater darunter verstand war einfach zu beantworten: Er wollte nicht, _**dass sein Sohn möglicherweise ein Abenteuerer wie die Mutter wurde**_ und in der Weltgeschichte herumflog um Leben zu retten.

Eben so wie im letzten Sommer... bei jenem peinlichen Vorfall. John erinnerte sich an die Szenerie und spürte, wie sein Puls wieder schneller schlug.

Es war wieder einer dieser langweiligen Ausflüge gewesen und John hatte nur mit halbem Ohr den Ausführungen seines Lehrer und des Dozenten gelauscht, denn was interessierte ihn schon die moderne und ökonomische Führung eines landwirtschaftlichen Betriebes? Schließlich hatte er nicht vor auf so etwas zu arbeiten. Statt dessen hatte er sich immer wieder umgesehen.

Schon seit einiger Zeit war ihm das Treiben an einer Scheune aufgefallen. Als er sich dann von Edward kurz das Fernglas geliehen hatte, dass dieser bei Exkursionen immer mit sich herum schleppte, um an zu gegeben, hatte einfach handeln müssen. Bewaffnete bedrohten zwei Menschen und trieben sie in das baufällige Gebäude. Und dann gelang es einem Gefangenen sich los zu reißen und ...

John hatte einfach etwas unternehmen müssen, um dem Mann zu helfen Und was war besser gewesen, als den klapprigen alten Motorflieger zu nehmen mit dem normalerweise Insektenvernichtungsmittel versprüht wurde. Wie man das in Gang setzte, hatte ihm seine Mutter gezeigt...

John nahm eines der Flugzeugmodelle in die Hand und holte tief Luft. Damals war er – wenn auch nur kurz - geflogen und hatte zum ersten Mal die große Freiheit gespürt, die es ihm gab. Zwar war die Landung noch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen – aber das konnte er ja noch lernen. Wenn er wollte.

Wollte er das vielleicht nicht auch? Glaubte er wirklich als Forscher, als Wissenschaftler oder Entwickler von Raumfahrtechnik glücklich zu werden? Hatte er nicht vielleicht sogar schon die ganze Zeit dieses Verlangen in sich gehabt und einfach nur unterdrückt?

Plötzlich keimte in ihm eine Idee auf.

Noch war sie zart und unausgeformt, weil ihm Informationen fehlten, aber vielleicht bekam er die in den nächsten Monaten – wenn er sich über einiges Gewissheit verschafft hatte, dann würde er es wissen.

Und dann war vielleicht auch Stanford kein Thema mehr.

* + * + *

„_Und es hat mich an einen Ort gebracht, den ich lange nur für Science Fiction gehalten habe!", murmelte John und strich mit der Hand über eines der Wandornamente. Es gab Momente, in denen er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, wo er war. Und dann gab ihm diese Geste Gewissheit._

_Atlantis war kein Mythos._

_Und er lebte jetzt das, was seine Mutter sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Damals hatte er bewusst begonnen, seinen eigenen Weg zu sehen. Den Mensa-Test hatte er noch abgelegt, die High School mit Bestnoten beendet und das College besucht, aber danach war auch Stanford kein Thema mehr gewesen._

_Aber er hatte auch einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt, dass er stur seinen eigenen Weg gegangen war. Er schmeckte Bitterkeit auf seiner Zunge und versuchte sie zu verdrängen, genau so wie die Gedanken, die in ihm hoch kamen._

_Wenn er hier starb, würde er keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, sich mit seinem Vater auszusöhnen. Dieser ersten Auseinandersetzung waren so viele gefolgt, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann der eine aufgehört und der nächste begonnen hatte._

_Dann zuckte er zusammen. Jemand rief ihn über Funk. „Major Sheppard, bitte kommen sie zum Besprechungsraum!"_

_Erleichtert über die Störung sprang John auf und aktivierte sein Gerät. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg!" rief er und eilte mit schnellen Schritten los._

_So konnte er die Gedanken verdrängen, die ihn all zu nachdenklich werden ließen. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm._

_Denn auch in diesem Fall ging er immer seinen eigenen Weg._


End file.
